


Firsts

by lightofdaye



Series: May Madness  2016 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Strap-Ons, mention of cunnilingus, strap-on sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia and Katie try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

“You okay?” Alicia asked, looking down at Katie from her position knelt between the young witch’s spread legs. It felt weird being the one asking that. Through out their short relationship so far, Katie had asked it time and time again Between enticing kisses, when slipping her hand into Alicia’s knickers for the first time, while snuggling after Alicia had been eaten into a helpless shivering orgasm.

But tonight they were trying some new for both of them. Tonight Alicia had a strap-on dildo... well _strapped_ to her in point of fact. The tip of the plastic cock moved in wild patterns until Alicia gripped it with her hand to steady it and set it in motion again, rubbing it over and between the lips of Katie’s pretty pink cunt.

“Y-yeah,” Katie said uncertainly, then rallied. “Not as good as I’m going to be.”

“I’ll be gentle,” Alicia cooed.

“You know how?” Katie asked.

Alicia just stuck her hands out and pushed forward with her hips, both their hands quickly moving to direct the dildo in the right direction. They giggled off a couple of false starts before it penetrated a couple of inches, Katie’s pussy spread around the shaft. Her giggles fell to soft groans as Alicia shifted her hips working to get her body behind the strap on pushing it deeper. Katie squirmed and Alicia’s hands fell to her hips holder her in place. Katie moaned and Alicia picked up the pace, the strap-on sliding smoothly in and out of Katie; glistening and wet with lube both artificial and otherwise.

Katie was a vision. Her golden hair in wild disarray all over the pillow, her face was pink her chest heaved with breath. Alicica had never seen her out of control.

“Oh fuck. Oh Ally,” Katie whimpered.

Alicia changed their position lowering herself down on top Katie, her elbows either side of Katie’s shoulders. Katie clutched at her, arms cling tight, her legs tangling with Alicia’s but she managed to keep thrusting with the dildo.

The strap- was designed to rub against the wearer’s clit and the impact when Alicia pushed it home inside Katie, made her spark shoot up inside her. But that was nothing to the sound of Katie’s uncontrolled moans and her body pinned under Alicia’s and knowing and that any second now Katie was going to…

“Oh Katie, My beauty, my sweet, my lovely Katie.” Alicia chanted as she fucked her girlfriend senseless and for the very first time she felt Katie shake and her mouth fall open in wordless ecstasy as she came.

Afterwards Alicia lounged in Katie’s bed with Katie’s head against her chest, her fine golden hair pillowed between Alicia’s breast.

“That was amazing.” Katie said, almost shyly.

“It was,” Alicia agreed. “And don’t worry one day, I’ll do that to you with just my tongue.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Katie said, and smirked up at her. “if I let you practise enough on me.”


End file.
